


Your Word on This

by Wagnetic



Category: due South
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snippet, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8602252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wagnetic/pseuds/Wagnetic
Summary: Fraser has a concern.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the due South 6 Degrees Snippets challenge:
> 
> "Even in your arms I know  
> I'll never get it right  
> Even when you bend to give me  
> Comfort in the night  
> I've got to have your word on this  
> Or none of it is true  
> And all I've said was just instead of  
> Coming back to you"
> 
> Thanks to SL-Walker for motivating me to actually do this thing!

Fraser doesn’t make a lot of sound, but usually Ray can get him to give up a little gasp, a sharp exhalation, a sigh… Not tonight. Tonight the little noises are _hurt_. Ray’s seen Fraser in the aftermath of enough fights and falls to recognize it. The right thing to do would be to ask what’s wrong, but he’s not sure he wants to hear the answer. So he focuses on making sure he’s not holding onto Fraser’s hips too tight or sucking too hard, but none of it changes those not-quite-right noises and finally Ray gives in and pulls away.

“Okay, what’s up?”

“Nothing,” Fraser says—lies. He’s still hard and his voice is thick and raspy, but that doesn’t mean it’s good. Ray gets a glimpse of Fraser’s face, with his eyes shut and his mouth tight, and then the mask goes on and everything goes blank.

“Come on, Frase. You can trust me. Partners and friends and _partners_ , remember?”

“I know,” Fraser sighs. His eyes go a little soft, like he can’t help it. “But sometimes I wonder…”

‘Don’t jump to conclusions, Kowalski. Just listen.’

“Sometimes I think…”

‘Wait.’

“Sometimes I wonder if I won’t be enough to keep you here,” Fraser says in a rush. “I know that’s unfair to you but there’s not much to do here and life is slow—“

“I’m staying,” Ray says. “Unless you decide you want me to go, I’m staying right here, and I’ll tell you every day if you need me to.” He squirms up the bed until he can wrap Fraser up in a bear hug so tight it makes Fraser giggle.

“Well, maybe not every day,” Fraser says. “I wouldn’t want to cheapen it.”

Ray snorts out a laugh and kisses the tip of Fraser’s nose.


End file.
